1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory systems and, more particularly, to methods for controlling buffer memory systems for magnetic disk memory systems.
2. Prior Art
Temporary storage devices such as dynamic random access memory devices, DRAMs, are often used in connection with magnetic storage media as buffer memories for temporarily storing character information. Each character is represented, for example, by an 8-bit information word and one parity bit. Typically, information is read into a temporary storage memory device one character at a time using 9 parallel data bit lines. DRAMs are typically available as a 4 or 1-bit wide devices so that storage of the extra parity bit associated with each character word is cumbersome, resulting in the parity bit not being stored or being stored in a separate memory device.